When Sabrina Paints her Nails
by loverofthesoul
Summary: Unfortunately Sabrina decides to paint her nails. Who knows what trouble will ensue...
1. Chapter 1

Ha Ha so this is my first fanfic so don't be surprised if it sucks…

The setting is FerryPort Landing and Sabrina and Puck are 16 (well Puck looks like he's 16) and Daphne and Red are 12 ( Same thing as Puck with Red)

SPOV

Yes. I did. I PAINTED MY NAIL. I think know what you're thinking, and it is somewhat along the lines of-

"WTHeck! Where did the real Sabrina go, the one that pushed Puck in his own pool and deafeated a giant and saves the world on a regular basis? WHERE IS SHE? SHE WAS SO COOL!I WISH SHE WOULD JUST *sniff sniff * just come back? COME BACK REAL SABRINA! MY LIFE IS FOREVER USELESS UNTIL SHE COMES BACK!I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!"

Ok. Maybe not… I mean it's not that bad right?

I HAVE TEMPORARILY WARPED MY BODY TO LOOK LIKE…Like…like Virgina Wells.

If you don't know who Virginia Wells is, she is a very…how to put this…physically matured, skinny in all the right places, long, perfect beach blond hair, tall and BEAUTIFUL. She looks like a model.

Well, you may ask, why do you care? I mean, It's just her looks, it's what's underneath that counts, right? Right?

Wrong. In 11th grade, that's all anyone cares about. The boys, the girls, even some of the teachers.

But I mean, no-one cares about that kind of thing, right?

Wrong. I, Sabrina Veronica Grim, kind of, maybe, sort of, I _guess_, might care a fraction of a careameter (a careameter is how much you care about some thing, in case you didn't get that) of what people think about me.

Take for instance, that one day when my friend Kate came to class and told me she had tweazed her eyebrows.

*Flashback *

"Hey Sabi, Guess what? I tweezed my eyebrows! You know how my eybrows used to go down to, like, my eyelid and I had, like, a unibrow! Well, they're gone now!Yey!"

I looked at her and didn't see anything different. I had never noticed her eyebrows before…

" Yeah, and sorry to break it to you, but you kind a have the same problem, so I'll get you tweezers for your b-day." She whispered.

I had the same problem? But she never had a problem…

"Kay, See you later Sabi!"

*End of Flashback *

And that night , I stared at my self in the mirror, at not only my eyebrows, but my whole face. And soon after that my midnight check-ups began.

So anyways, I opened the door to my room and walked inside. Wait a second. Puck was looking through my drawers. WTF? Before I could yell at him, something hard hid my head and everything went black.

So how bad was it? Was it really that bad? Ok, maybe it was?

Anyways, hate it, rate it, love it, shove it(?).

Any flames out there will be first sprayed by a fire hose, then my dog will pee on them.


	2. Chapter 2

O.K., I'm really sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I kinda forgot all about it, until I got an email from fanfic. So without further ado, I give you Chapter Dos in "When Sabrina Paints her Nails."

SPOV

When I woke up I was sufficiently duct-taped to my spinny desk chair, and my weak lamp was pointed in the direction of my face, creating the illusion that someone who had watched one too many investigation shows had made an attempt to set me up for a questioning. From behind he I heard a familiar voice.

"Grimm."

_Ugh, _I think. _Puck._

Since my arms, legs, torso, and entire face was duct-taped down, all I could do to spin the chair around is to do an awkward wiggle.

"I think that you know why I'm here Grimm, and belive me, I came for answers. And to see you suffer at my hands. But that's beside the point."

When I Puck's face came into view, I could see that he was holding a baseball bat, and his hands were on his hips.

"Where is he?"

A confused look entered my face, not that Puck could see because of the duct tape. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm only going to ask ONE MORE TIME. Where. Is. He?"

I shrugged.

"WHERE IS HE! YOU HAVE STOLEN MY BEAUTIFUL BABY AND THIS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! THOU ARE A WRETCHED CRONE! WHERE IS-oh, the duct tape."

This was proceded by Puck violently ripping the extra strength duct tape off my sensitive mouth.

"Oh my gosh Puck, what are you talking about. I didn't take anything, and you said you were only going to ask one more time."

"Whatever," Puck responded. "Now give me back Kraven."

Ugh. He was talking about his stupid stuffed platypus.

"I don't have your freaking stuffed platypus. And seriously, you still have that thing? How can you even live with yourself."

Puck turned into a bright shade of red.

"Whatever, I just use him for… training exercises. And he's a unicorn. Now give him back."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't have him. Why don't you check on your trampoline? I bet you still sleep with him."a;skfj

"You are SO annoying!"

"No, no, Puck, you have it all wrong. YOU are so annoying. Now get out of my room."

Puck stormed off. I was thinking about how that was a moderately OK confrontation, when I tried to get up.

"Oh and Sabrina," Puck responded, without looking back, "Don't hurt yourself getting up."

"FAIRY BOY!"


	3. Chapter 3

After spending what seemed like days getting off of my chair, I walked downstairs for dinner. Puck was watching the tv, and Daphne and Red were looking up at some of the Grimm journals. I could see Granny concocting God knows what in the kitchen.

"Hey Sabrina, I was wondering if you knew anything about the story of the Wicked Witch of the East. It seems like she's somewhere in Ferryport." Said Daphne. I shrugged.

Puck turned around at the sound of my name. "So the beast awakens." I roll my eyes at him, making a mental note to put something especially vile on his trampoline one night.

"Libelings, dinner time! I made deep fried toadstools for dinner tonight!"

My stomach did a backflip. "I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight. See ya guys later."

Granny asked me if I would be all right, and I told her I would. I trudged out the door as I slung my jacket over my shoulder. As soon as I stepped outside, I knew that I should have reconsidered my shorts, but was too lazy to walk upstairs. Ever since Mirror was destroyed, you would think that everything would go back to normal. But my parents, well, they needed some time apart from each other, and when Mom asked if I wanted to move back to New York with her, I said no. I don't think I could bear to see them apart. Then, Daphne started to grow up, boyfriends and all. Even Puck was acting different. The slits on the pavement seemed like the only reliable things I could count on now. The pavement curved around the street, but I walked straight through the bushes into a clearing, with a few old tree stumps and an apple tree. I sat on the mossy undergrowth, and closed my eyes. My stomach rumbled, but I wasn't going to give up now. Even Granny's baking was starting to seem desirable. Suddenly, I heard a soft rustle in the bush beside me. I sat up abruptly.

"Puck. Come out, I know you're here." Puck reluctantly stepped out of one of the overgrown bushes. "How did you know where I was? Did you follow me?" I asked him.

"The trickster king knows everything, you inconsiderate mortal. But yes, I did follow you." He replied.

"Well, you can leave, I know Granny sent you. I'm fine." Puck shrugged, and sat down next to me, then embarrassed, scooted away from me a little.

"Sabrina, what's wrong with you? How come you never come to dinner anymore?"

I sighed. "Have you seen Granny's cooking?"

"I know you aren't a big fan of her food, but usually you at least eat the bread she makes. Recently, you don't eat anything, and I never see you eating at school. I thought you might be going to some other place, but you aren't. So what's wrong with you?"

"Puck, there's nothing wrong with me. You're so annoying. I'm just not hungry. And since when do you care?"

"Yes, you are hungry. I can hear your stomach too."

"Whatever."

"Sabrina, you can tell me. You can trust me."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

I looked away. This conversation was getting way too personal, and I didn't want Puck in ANY of my personal business. So maybe I just didn't want to eat. Is it so wrong to want to look good?

"Sabrina, the Old Lady didn't send me. I told her I was going for a walk. And even though it may not seem like it, I do care about you." The realization of his words sunk in, and Puck turned red. "I mean, just in a master and slave kind of way. I mean, if you died from hunger, who would I have to prank all day."

I looked at the sky. My whole life seemed like it was caving in on me.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. I really do care about you. And by the way, you aren't fat. You're perfect."

I heard Puck's words, but it took me a second to comprehend. When I turned to him, though, he was gone, and all that was left in his place was a piece of bread, sitting on one of Granny's dish towels.


End file.
